Traditional classroom furniture arrangement in rows and columns is not ideal since the students see the backs of other students' heads or don't see them at all. Even if the desks are arranged in a horseshoe, most students will be sitting ergonomically incorrectly, turned at an angle towards the teacher. Neither is the use of large round tables an acceptable solution since many students will be sitting with their backs to the teacher.
Another disadvantage of the traditional classroom furniture arrangement is that it is no: possible to vary the sitting position to any real extent, and that the furniture is relatively low which is a disadvantage for both student and teacher.
FI 29 902 describes a desk comprised of a stand and a desktop supported by the stand. The desk includes an integrated chair. The desktop has a triangular form, and four desks are meant to be positioned opposite each other during group work so that the desktops can be next to each other.